Compactible wagons, i.e., wagons that can be folded and unfolded between open and collapsed configurations are well-known. However, the frames of such folding wagons tend to be relatively complex to operate. Specifically, most such compactible wagons rely on many rigid elements that bridge the foldable sections, and which severely limit the possible configurations of the wagon, i.e., providing only one folded and one unfolded configuration. In addition, most compactible wagons do not have the option of incorporating solid side walls, either relying on frame elements to contain goods disposed within, or providing soft cloth sidewalls that are unsuitable for hauling many types of loads. Accordingly, compactible wagons that overcome these and other disadvantages would be desirable.